Sjabloon:Familytree
}|border= }| |row1 ""=| |row2 ""=| |row1 " "= | |row2 " "=| |row1 "0"= | |row2 "0"=| |row1 "-"= | |row2 "-"= | |row1 "!"= | |row2 "!"=| |row1 "."= | |row2 "."= | |row1 "'"= | |row2 "'"= | |row1 "`"= | |row2 "`"= | |row1 ","= | |row2 ","= | |row1 "v"= | |row2 "v"= | |row1 "("= | |row2 "("= | |row1 "^"= | |row2 "^"= | |row1 ")"= | |row2 ")"= | |row1 "+"= | |row2 "+"= | |row1 "~"= | |row2 "~"= | |row1 ":"= | |row2 ":"=| |row1 "y"= | |row2 "y"= | |row1 "?"= | |row2 "?"= | |row1 "/"= | |row2 "/"= | |row1 "7"= | |row2 "7"= | |row1 "J"= | |row2 "J"= | |row1 "L"= | |row2 "L"= | |row1 "F"= | |row2 "F"= | |row1 "V"= | |row2 "V"= | |row1 "C"= | |row2 "C"= | |row1 "A"= | |row2 "A"= | |row1 "D"= | |row2 "D"= | |row1 "%"= | |row2 "%"= | |row1 "*"= | |row2 "*"= | |row1 "#"= | |row2 "#"= | |key_1=" }"|tst_1_ } }=undef|text_1= }}}} |key_2=" }"|tst_2_ } }=undef|text_2= }}}} |key_3=" }"|tst_3_ } }=undef|text_3= }}}} |key_4=" }"|tst_4_ } }=undef|text_4= }}}} |key_5=" }"|tst_5_ } }=undef|text_5= }}}} |key_6=" }"|tst_6_ } }=undef|text_6= }}}} |key_7=" }"|tst_7_ } }=undef|text_7= }}}} |key_8=" }"|tst_8_ } }=undef|text_8= }}}} |key_9=" }"|tst_9_ } }=undef|text_9= }}}} |key_10=" }"|tst_10_ } }=undef|text_10= }}}} |key_11=" }"|tst_11_ } }=undef|text_11= }}}} |key_12=" }"|tst_12_ } }=undef|text_12= }}}} |key_13=" }"|tst_13_ } }=undef|text_13= }}}} |key_14=" }"|tst_14_ } }=undef|text_14= }}}} |key_15=" }"|tst_15_ } }=undef|text_15= }}}} |key_16=" }"|tst_16_ } }=undef|text_16= }}}} |key_17=" }"|tst_17_ } }=undef|text_17= }}}} |key_18=" }"|tst_18_ } }=undef|text_18= }}}} |key_19=" }"|tst_19_ } }=undef|text_19= }}}} |key_20=" }"|tst_20_ } }=undef|text_20= }}}} |key_21=" }"|tst_21_ } }=undef|text_21= }}}} |key_22=" }"|tst_22_ } }=undef|text_22= }}}} |key_23=" }"|tst_23_ } }=undef|text_23= }}}} |key_24=" }"|tst_24_ } }=undef|text_24= }}}} |key_25=" }"|tst_25_ } }=undef|text_25= }}}} |key_26=" }"|tst_26_ } }=undef|text_26= }}}} |key_27=" }"|tst_27_ } }=undef|text_27= }}}} |key_28=" }"|tst_28_ } }=undef|text_28= }}}} |key_29=" }"|tst_29_ } }=undef|text_29= }}}} |key_30=" }"|tst_30_ } }=undef|text_30= }}}} |key_31=" }"|tst_31_ } }=undef|text_31= }}}} |key_32=" }"|tst_32_ } }=undef|text_32= }}}} |key_33=" }"|tst_33_ } }=undef|text_33= }}}} |key_34=" }"|tst_34_ } }=undef|text_34= }}}} |key_35=" }"|tst_35_ } }=undef|text_35= }}}} |key_36=" }"|tst_36_ } }=undef|text_36= }}}} |key_37=" }"|tst_37_ } }=undef|text_37= }}}} |key_38=" }"|tst_38_ } }=undef|text_38= }}}} |key_39=" }"|tst_39_ } }=undef|text_39= }}}} |key_40=" }"|tst_40_ } }=undef|text_40= }}}} |key_41=" }"|tst_41_ } }=undef|text_41= }}}} |key_42=" }"|tst_42_ } }=undef|text_42= }}}} |key_43=" }"|tst_43_ } }=undef|text_43= }}}} |key_44=" }"|tst_44_ } }=undef|text_44= }}}} |key_45=" }"|tst_45_ } }=undef|text_45= }}}} |key_46=" }"|tst_46_ } }=undef|text_46= }}}} |key_47=" }"|tst_47_ } }=undef|text_47= }}}} |key_48=" }"|tst_48_ } }=undef|text_48= }}}} |key_49=" }"|tst_49_ } }=undef|text_49= }}}} |key_50=" }"|tst_50_ } }=undef|text_50= }}}} |key_51=" }"|tst_51_ } }=undef|text_51= }}}} |key_52=" }"|tst_52_ } }=undef|text_52= }}}} |key_53=" }"|tst_53_ } }=undef|text_53= }}}} |key_54=" }"|tst_54_ } }=undef|text_54= }}}} |key_55=" }"|tst_55_ } }=undef|text_55= }}}} |key_56=" }"|tst_56_ } }=undef|text_56= }}}} |key_57=" }"|tst_57_ } }=undef|text_57= }}}} |key_58=" }"|tst_58_ } }=undef|text_58= }}}} |key_59=" }"|tst_59_ } }=undef|text_59= }}}} |key_60=" }"|tst_60_ } }=undef|text_60= }}}} |key_61=" }"|tst_61_ } }=undef|text_61= }}}} |key_62=" }"|tst_62_ } }=undef|text_62= }}}} |key_63=" }"|tst_63_ } }=undef|text_63= }}}} |key_64=" }"|tst_64_ } }=undef|text_64= }}}} |key_65=" }"|tst_65_ } }=undef|text_65= }}}} |key_66=" }"|tst_66_ } }=undef|text_66= }}}} |key_67=" }"|tst_67_ } }=undef|text_67= }}}} |key_68=" }"|tst_68_ } }=undef|text_68= }}}} |key_69=" }"|tst_69_ } }=undef|text_69= }}}} |key_70=" }"|tst_70_ } }=undef|text_70= }}}} |key_71=" }"|tst_71_ } }=undef|text_71= }}}} |key_72=" }"|tst_72_ } }=undef|text_72= }}}} |key_73=" }"|tst_73_ } }=undef|text_73= }}}} |key_74=" }"|tst_74_ } }=undef|text_74= }}}} |key_75=" }"|tst_75_ } }=undef|text_75= }}}} |key_76=" }"|tst_76_ } }=undef|text_76= }}}} |key_77=" }"|tst_77_ } }=undef|text_77= }}}} |key_78=" }"|tst_78_ } }=undef|text_78= }}}} |key_79=" }"|tst_79_ } }=undef|text_79= }}}} |key_80=" }"|tst_80_ } }=undef|text_80= }}}} |key_81=" }"|tst_81_ } }=undef|text_81= }}}} |key_82=" }"|tst_82_ } }=undef|text_82= }}}} |key_83=" }"|tst_83_ } }=undef|text_83= }}}} |key_84=" }"|tst_84_ } }=undef|text_84= }}}} |key_85=" }"|tst_85_ } }=undef|text_85= }}}} |key_86=" }"|tst_86_ } }=undef|text_86= }}}} |key_87=" }"|tst_87_ } }=undef|text_87= }}}} |key_88=" }"|tst_88_ } }=undef|text_88= }}}} |key_89=" }"|tst_89_ } }=undef|text_89= }}}} |key_90=" }"|tst_90_ } }=undef|text_90= }}}} |key_91=" }"|tst_91_ } }=undef|text_91= }}}} |key_92=" }"|tst_92_ } }=undef|text_92= }}}} |key_93=" }"|tst_93_ } }=undef|text_93= }}}} |key_94=" }"|tst_94_ } }=undef|text_94= }}}} |key_95=" }"|tst_95_ } }=undef|text_95= }}}} |key_96=" }"|tst_96_ } }=undef|text_96= }}}} |key_97=" }"|tst_97_ } }=undef|text_97= }}}} |key_98=" }"|tst_98_ } }=undef|text_98= }}}} |key_99=" }"|tst_99_ } }=undef|text_99= }}}} |undef=}} Purpose Familytree is used to create a family tree diagram. It must be preceeded by Familytree/start and followed by Familytree/end. Usage Example: :: :: ::(additional repetitions of '''Familytree' template, as needed)'' :: Each Familytree line can have as many values as needed, each separated by a pipe (|). People listed in each Familytree line must first be assigned a three-letter code, then defined later in the line. The following example creates a box for Ferb, Phineas and an Unknown person, with a space in between each of them: :: Result: Note: the width of each box will be affected by boxes above or below them. As more repetitions of the Familytree template are used, the boxes should become more uniform in size. Connection lines Lines to connect character boxes together are designated by a single command. The commands are as follows: Category:Templates